And so it goes
by Adara Black
Summary: Takumi goes to see her. Not even him is sure why. My take on Takumi's pov the night him and Hachi got back together on vol. 6. Really short one-shot.


**And so it goes **

**Summary:** Takumi goes to see her. Not even him is sure why. My take on Takumi's pov the night him and Hachi got back together on vol. 6. Really short one-shot.

**Pairing:** Nana K./Takumi.

**Author's Notes**: 1 – So…this started as a little drabble made for a friend of mine. She didn't seem too excited over it, but you guys have been so supportive of my previous NANA fanfic that I decided to turn it into something more. I hope you all like it.

2 – Most of the dialogue was taken right out of the manga, from volumes 5 and 6. I used one English version found on the internet for that (provided by the sugar-oasis team) but also the Portuguese version printed by JBC Mangás here in Brazil.

3 – Forgive me for the title. I had no inspiration whatsoever.

It's the last day of the Trapnest Japanese tour. It should feel like a long-awaited vacation has finally arrived, but he's Takumi and he's already thinking about the work he has to do tomorrow.

He is in the after-party for the band and the staff when he sees Ren's girlfriend friends coming to talk to him. Schin and Nobu. Yasu is not with them. The fucker. Probably too afraid of seeing Reira. Always such a coward, the baldie.

They are joking and having fun until Ren asks him to sign an autograph for Hachi. Takumi is at lost (who is Hachi? Isn't that a dog's name? And if so, what is a dog supposed to do with his autograph, anyways?) until Schin reminds him that Hachi is the nickname Ren's sick girlfriend, Nana, gave to the her roommate, the _other_ Nana.

The sweet Nana with her delicious food, blushing face and kind eyes. The Nana who didn't want to cause him any kind of trouble and with whom he slept the day before the tour started.

"In that case, there's no need. She gave it to me the next day", he says calmly.

The silence that follows his comment is palpable. Not that he minds, though. He goes on with his business as normal, looking for Take-chan to give him the autographs, when Ren finally asks, "Wait a minute….what's that?"

"What…you want me to say it?" He is quite amused by Ren's question. As if he wasn't sure what Takumi meat by "she gave it to me". Most likely didn't want to believe that the sweet Nana they all treated like a pet would go around fucking guys she had met only for a day. At least he can say he knows Nana better than that.

Schin and Nobu seem even more surprised, unable to say anything while Ren goes on about Nana being one of his girlfriend's most precious friends and how Takumi should have some morals. Like he had forced himself upon her. What did Ren think? That he kidnapped the girl and raped her? It upsets him how even his alleged friends – his band mates – are so easily prone to portraying him as the villain that he isn't. Or is it so hard to think that a girl like Nana just wanted to have a bit of unattached sex?

"What's the big deal? I never forced her to do anything. It's a mutual agreement. She even stirred her tail to please me." He's not worried about being rude (ever). If he's supposed to be the bad guy, he'll gladly play the part. Plus, Nana _did_ stir her tail to please him. He had found it very cute, actually, how eager she was.

He didn't expect hell to break loose over his crass comment, though. Maybe he is just a bit too used to fucking girls no one cares about.

Nobu grabs him by the collar of his shirt, looking furious and ready for a fight. _What the hell? Does he like her or something? Interesting._

"If you want to fight, let's do this outside. This party is for the staff that worked on the tour. Don't ruin it." He says coldly. No way in hell he is going to let the kid and his stupid teenager crush ruin a Trapnest event. Fortunately, Nobu seems to calm down quickly and leaves. Unfortunately for him, however, Schin decides that's a good moment as any to act like the brat he is and ends up throwing beer all over him.

He decides he has had enough and should leave too. "Thanks to this mess, I remembered something important I have to do."

Ren asks if the something important is another chick and he doesn't bother replying. As he would later confide to Nana, he doesn't fool around as much as people seem to think. But, of course, that time, Ren is right, the "something important" is a woman. Not another one, though. Just the same Nana he had promised to see when the tour was over.

Being Takumi, he can't help but asking Ren to pass to Nobu an advice before leaving: "He needs to live over hundred years before he thinks he can face me. And he should stop thinking he's awesome if he doesn't even have the guts to flirt with a woman." And albeit all the anger and disgusts he puts in there, it's really an advice. Nobu is not man enough to face him – he wouldn't even go outside and deal with the situation like a man. More importantly, what situation was that exactly? As far as he could tell, he wasn't her boyfriend – not that it would've stopped Takumi. Still, Nobu couldn't even hit and flirt properly with a girl and now he wanted to blame Takumi for his own cowardice. The kid really needed to grow up.

On the way over to her apartment, he changes his mind more times than he could count. He should go home, get a good night's sleep. Maybe pick up another chick...

Why should he see her? She's just some girl he fucked one night. A good fuck, granted, but still only a fuck. He wouldn't even remember the silly (spur of the moment) promise if he wasn't for Ren and his request for an autograph. She knows that too. For all her sweetness and kindness, she's not stupid. She knows he wasn't looking for a love story when he took her to the hotel. Neither was she, he understood that very well. Sweet Nana has needs like everyone else.

So when he goes there, it's not because he wants to see her. Please. It's not because he wants a quickie and easy round of sex either – though he wouldn't mind having it. It's even less because he wants to appear like the kind of man who keeps his promises. He's not and it's not on his nature to fake. The only reason he goes there is his need to make sure she didn't spend the night waiting for him.

Only that she did. And not because Nana is madly in love with him, he gets that. But because she had to be waiting for something. To feel something, no matter what. Like him, she just wanted to feel a bit less alone. How could he walk out on that?

So he doesn't. He embraces her as tightly as she and tries not to be too touched by her tears of relief.

Thanks for reading. Reviews are lovely and make my day.

Adara


End file.
